tell me about it, stud
by arliee
Summary: Killin' it with the dollies and playin' back seat bingo. —'50s gruvia au.


**title: **tell me about it, stud  
**summary: **Killin' it with the dollies and playin' back seat bingo.  
**rating:** t  
**note:** okay, here we go! this story is going to be cowritten along with with **randomteenager**, and you should totally check out her stories! this is gonna be a 1950s high school au because we had a major craving (technically not a multichapter fic, just a series of oneshots in chronological order in this au). also, in case you were wondering, in our description, "killin' it with the dollies" means impressing cute girls, and "back seat bingo" is a term for making out in a car.

* * *

The shrill ring sounded throughout the halls, and mere seconds later, students flooded the halls. She watched as everyone rushed towards the door of the classroom, waiting patiently at her desk. Their boisterous and fervent conversations echoing all through the building along with the continuous, constant shoving was exactly why Juvia preferred to wait until the hallway traffic died down before exiting the building.

The end of the day was always a little too rambunctious, she thought, but she couldn't be surprised, especially with a high school like this one.

Gathering her books in her arms and tucking them against her chest, she left the classroom and strode casually towards the entrance, azure tresses collected in her ponytail bouncing with every step. As she opened the door, a gust of cool air kissed her skin, and she stepped outside. There were still people lingering on the grounds, chatting animatedly with each other, but she ambled past them, a disposition of collected poise hanging around her.

Her skirt was at a length where it would brush just beneath her knee with every step she took, and her collared shirt was neatly tucked into the band of her skirt resting high on her waist.

The calm facade she exhibited shattered once obnoxious laughter reached her ears, leading her to glance to the source. Her curious gaze fell upon three figures—two were cackling as they roughhoused, faking punches towards the other. But the third, Juvia noticed as her stare flickered to him, was leaning against a car (she assumed it was his), his arms crossed and mouth twitched in hilarity as he watched the display of his friends in front of him.

She squinted her eyes, trying to get a better look.

He had an unruly mess of dark hair that would periodically fall into his eyes—eyes hidden behind aviator sunglasses—and in response, nimble fingers would reach up and brush them away in one swift movement. She trailed her gaze leisurely down his face until they met his lips, enveloping a cigarette between his teeth; he grasped the cigarette between his middle and index finger, dragging it away from his mouth as he breathed out a thin cloud of smoke before tucking it between his lips again.

He was wearing a leather jacket, as were the two others, but despite the poor reputation those kind of boys had, Juvia couldn't help but feel somewhat enthralled by him—but what it was about him that left her in such a state was beyond her. Yet in the same moment she had planned to revert her eyes, his own traveled away and landed on her.

All breath seemed to leave her lungs as she watched his eyebrows scrunch together, his face leaning forward as though getting a closer look. Heat rose to her cheeks, and her grip on her books unconsciously tightened. Although his sunglasses were far too dark to see exactly where his eyes were, she could _feel_ his stare fixing on her. Just then, his deft fingers moved to pinch the rim of his sunglasses, bringing them down and off of his face.

They were so _dark_, his eyes, which were, indeed, scrutinizing her. Embarrassment fluttered in her chest, but even so, she found herself unable to look away from him. His gaze was intense and burned into her as his eyes traced down her body before returning to her face; then, the corner of his lips quirked up into a smirk around his cigarette.

Her eyes widened at this, her breath catching in her throat, her pulse seeming to quicken purely at the sight of his grin. Bashfulness washed over her as she moved her gaze fleetingly to the ground, ducking her head and scurrying away.

He watched her hurriedly make her escape, his eyes crinkling in amusement. That girl seemed so prim and proper, and usually, he avoided those types of girls. But she was different somehow, in a way that he would figure out sooner or later. She'd definitely kindled his interest, and he wasn't going to let her off so easy.

"Yo, Gray!" Natsu called out, his rowdiness with Gajeel having ceased. "Who was that chick?"

Gray's stare lingered on where she had stood before he turned to the two beside him, putting his sunglasses back on.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out."


End file.
